Bajo el mismo cielo
by Oiwa-sama
Summary: SasukexOC, "si pretendes tener un matrimonio normal, con un esposo cariñoso y una familia perfecta, no la tendrás , ni ahora ni nunca; no es bueno vivir en sueños, solo evitan que veas tu cruda realidad"-... "no tienes que decirme lo obvio, Uchiha-san".


**Hola a todos! Primero que nada dejenme anunciar que Bajo el mismo el cielo tendrá nueva autora, soy la hermana de oiwa-sama y estaré a cargo de ahora en adelante de la redacción. No pienso cambiar el nombre de la autora puesto que lo considero innecesario, además mi hermanita me ha cedido sus derechos de autor ( jeje XD). **

**En segundo lugar, una gran disculpa por la demora!!!, oiwa-sama es un poco distraida, pero no os preocupais he venido al rescate!! esta historia aun no se termina !!! **

**Espero la disfruten!!**

Disclaimer: Naruto, así como todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Bajo el mismo cielo**

_Prólogo_

_-----_

Una lluvia monótona y sorda caía sin descanso sobre Konoha, dándole a la aldea un aspecto de absoluta tranquilidad; no había actividad alguna en las calles, las pocas personas que transitaban se habían refugiado debajo de marquesinas o en algún pequeño negocio de comida, se podía ver incluso a algunos shinobis regresando de una misión, saltando de tejado en tejado con las pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpeándoles el rostro.

Era uno de esos pocos días en los que los habitantes de Konoha podían relajarse y dejar a un lado, por un momento, sus problemas; sin embargo el cielo nublado y la suave lluvia no pudieron hacer nada para que cierto shinobi se olvidara de sus problemas ni por un segundo.

Azotando la puerta de la torre del Hokage y dando grandes pasos que interrumpían el murmullo de la lluvia, Uchiha Sasuke se abrió camino en dirección a su casa.

'Malditos vejetes' era el único pensamiento que cruzaba su mente mientras caminaba por la calle desierta; necesitaba golpear a alguien o algo, realmente lo necesitaba, estaba furioso y sobretodo frustrado, tal vez podría dirigirse a casa del imbécil de Naruto y….'joder el imbécil está en una misión' pensó al instante. El tumulto de emociones lo sobrecogía, a pesar de que su rostro se mantenía estoico, su flujo de chakra era un caos total.

Después de caminar unos minutos bajo la lluvia y habiendo espantado a una pareja con su aura asesina, llegó a su casa; no se molestó en abrir la puerta principal y simplemente saltó, aterrizando estrepitosamente en su patio y de la misma manera en que salió de la torre del Hokage, abrió la puerta de un golpe.

-"¡¡Demonios!!"- maldijo en voz alta una vez que puso un pie en la puerta y penetró en la casa en penumbras, se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, aun sin haberse quitado el calzado, buscó frenéticamente por la última botella de sake, una vez que la encontró 'escondida' en el más recóndito rincón de la cocina, bebió su contenido de un golpe; sintió el placentero escozor en la garganta causado por el líquido y por un momento pareció calmarse, su respiración era rápida, sus puños estaban apretados y su rostro impasible, dejando la pequeña botella sobre la repisa de la cocina, se pasó una mano por el cabello mojado y se cubrió el rostro.

'Demonios… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué yo?...¿por qué ha llegado a esto?' pensaba con enojo; con una sola botella de sake no conseguiría el efecto deseado, pensándolo mejor ni con todo el sake del mundo podría olvidar la jodida situación en la que se encontraba. Nunca imaginó que podría pasar una vez más por una situación tan tediosa como cuando regresó a la aldea.

La muerte de Orochimaru a manos de él había sido su boleto para garantizar su regreso casi impune a la aldea.

Como era de esperar fue recibido como cualquier otro ninja desertor, a pesar de que Tsunade nunca lo declaro como tal y muy al contrario de Sakura y Naruto que lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, después de horas de interrogatorio y días de jurar lealtad hacia la aldea pudo regresar a su antiguo estatus de genin. Fue agotador y extremadamente tedioso, el tener que realizar misiones "estúpidas" a su parecer, salir en misiones con equipos "mediocres" según su opinión y tener que estar vigilado todo el tiempo, además de tener que soportar la incesante preocupación de Sakura y la presencia innecesaria de Naruto; pero aún así lo aguantó y con el paso del tiempo su situación empezó a mejorar; Naruto se convirtió en un compañero 'digno' para entrenar, y por fin después de un largo tiempo de espera se le permitió hacer la prueba de chunin y jounin y empezó a realizar misiones por su cuenta y con entera libertad de viajar a donde fuera necesario. Gracias a eso se había vuelto un adicto al "trabajo", siempre buscando las misiones más riesgosas sin tener descanso alguno.

Ahora él era un respetado ninja y lo había estado tratando de probar durante los últimos años. Hacía tres años ya que era un shinobi activo al servicio de la aldea y que había completado más misiones exitosas que todos los equipos Chunin habidos y por haber.

Así había sucedido todo: su situación de shinobi desertor había mejorado con el tiempo, pero en este momento no veía como en algún futuro ya fuera cercano o lejano su situación mejoraría, simplemente no veía escapatoria alguna.

Lo había tomado como un llamado normal para una misión normal, pero al momento de entrar al despacho de Tsunade y ver presentes a los dos vejetes, líderes de konoha, supo que de alguna forma su vida "normal" se había jodido.

-Casi hemos llegado- anunció el viejo que dirigía la vieja carroza rudimentaria, el estómago de Kaname se revolvió aún más, nunca en su vida había deseado que un viaje durará para siempre, odiaba viajar largas distancias y más aún estando sola, se mareaba fácilmente y se aburría a más no poder, lo único que la calmaba era el suave sonido de la lluvia, le encantaban los días nublados y lluviosos, le daban una extraña sensación de calma.

Que fácil era todo cuando su madre aún vivía, tener a alguien que la quisiera, alguien a quien le importara su bienestar, alguien que la cuidara; su abuela solía decirle que a pesar de que creciera y se convirtiera en una mujer madura, siempre necesitaría a su madre; no se lo decía porque fuese una niña mimada, sino porque era verdad, de alguna u otra forma siempre necesitaría a su madre, y más aun en estos momentos, en los que estaba a tan solo unas horas de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

'Maldita Hanako,' pensaba por enésima vez en su viaje.

-"no, no esto no está bien, pensé que la etapa de maldecir a otras personas por tu patético destino ya había sido superada"- susurraba Kaname para sí misma, pero no ayudaba en lo absoluto en el estado de su estómago, que se revolvió aun más al notar que las puertas de su destino se divisaban en la distancia.

_-"Uchiha Sasuke, llegas tarde"- dijo uno de los ancianos con cierto desdén. _

_Sasuke no respondió, había llegado a tiempo y supuso que el comentario fue una especie de "saludo" poco cordial._

_-"Tsunade-hime, ve directo al grano por favor"- dijo el anciano._

_Tsunade hizo un gesto de desaprobación por el comentario, sin embargo empezó a hablar antes de que Sasuke pudiera articular una palabra._

_-"Uchiha, a pesar de que me opuse rotundamente, ya que no veo una razón fundamentada por la cual hacer esto"- dijo tajantemente dirigiéndose hacia los ancianos y después mirando a Sasuke- "los líderes han llegado a la conclusión de que a pesar de que has demostrado "fervientemente" que eres un shinobi "leal" a la aldea, no existe, aún, garantía alguna de que no vayas a huir en algún momento, así que se ha decidido darte una "razón" por la cual quedarte"- Tsunade hizo una pausa, como para ganar aliento, y prepararse mentalmente para la explosión de Sasuke - "Uchiha se ha decidido que tendrás que contraer matrimonio"-_

_La reacción fue inmediata. _

–"_¡¡¡¡QUE!!!! ¡¡¡una razón para quedarme y eso fue lo que se les ocurrió!!! ¡¡¡¡Matrimonio!!!!"- exclamó Sasuke, su estado de paz mental se vio interrumpido bruscamente al escuchar las palabras de Tsunade, de un momento a otro estaba lívido, su flujo de chakra era un desastre y casi era posible sentir el aura negativa que manaba de su cuerpo- "¡¡ qué idea tan estúpida!!, ¡¡ por supuesto que no me casaré y menos con alguien de esta aldea!!".- tal vez lo último era algo extremo pero no le importó, ¿qué madres tenía en la cabeza la anciana Tsunade? Algo andaba mal, Sasuke lo sabía, ¿forzarlo a un matrimonio para que se quedase en la aldea?, la simple oración sonaba estúpida para sus oídos, los vejetes tenían que estar tramando algo y tenía la sospecha de que lo que fuera, iba a perjudicarlo. _

_-"UCHIDA SASUKE, estás hablando con la hokage"- dijo el anciano tranquilamente, sin embargo el tono era amenazante- "no te damos opción alguna, tu obligación es casarte, sin discusión alguna, además si te preocupa que sea alguien de la aldea"- hizo una pausa y Sasuke juró que el anciano saboreaba las palabras -" no hay problema alguno ya que ella es del país del viento y ni siquiera pertenece a una aldea ninja".-_

_- "¡¡ Mejor aún! ¡¡Una civil! Una inútil que no sabe defenderse"- su situación parecía empeorar cada vez que el anciano abría la boca- " pensé que los líderes de la aldea eran unos grandes 'pensadores' pero veo que no..."- el tono sarcástico era demasiado evidente como para pasarlo inadvertido._

_-"cuida tu boca Sasuke"- dijo Tsunade -"a pesar de que no te guste la decisión tomada, tienes que seguirla sin peros y sin majadería alguna, esto no es un simple matrimonio, es una misión"- _

_-"¿misión?....¡¡¡¿¿Misión??!!!, …¡¡¡¡¿¿Casarme es un maldita misión??!!!!"- su voz bien podría haberse escuchado en todo Konoha._

_-"Así es Sasuke-san"- dijo la anciana, era la primera vez que hablaba desde que Sasuke entró a la oficina-" es una misión, tu futura esposa es una persona especial, que necesita de una protección especial"-_

_-"¿una protección especial para una persona especial? ¡¡Eso es una maldita ridiculez!!"- vociferó Sasuke, esto no podía estar pasando, el simple hecho de pronunciar esa frase le había causado un sensación muy desagradable._

_-"Pensé que eras un shinobi inteligente Sasuke, pero veo que no"- respondió el anciano, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- "Nuestro objetivo es que protejas a esta persona de la mejor manera posible"-_

_-"Eso lo hace más ridículo aún,"- dijo Sasuke- "si se trata de una misión de protección hay una mayor razón para no involucrarse con el objetivo, además ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?"- _

_-"Pensé que te gustaban las misiones Sasuke"- el anciano no hizo esfuerzo alguno para ocultar su sarcasmo-" pero veo que aún no entiendes nuestro propósito: éste es un caso un tanto 'particular', así que la chica necesita la mejor protección posible; tú eres uno de los shinobis más fuertes de la aldea, así que eres el indicado para el trabajo, además siendo su esposo, podrás vigilarla aún mejor"- concluyó el anciano_

_-"sigo sin ver el punto de por qué he de casarme, además ¿Qué madres tiene esa chica que la hace tan especial?"- la idea seguía sin tener sentido alguno para Sasuke_

_-"Eso es algo que no te concierne Sasuke"- el tono firme de Tsunade dio a entender que ese tema era un callejón sin salida, Sasuke trató de argumentar pero Tsunade continuó hablando sin darle oportunidad- "la chica llegará en un par de horas más y como no sería 'decente' que se quedara en casa de un completo extraño sin tener relación alguna, el matrimonio se llevara a cabo esta misma noche"- concluyó tajantemente Tsunade, era una razón poco convincente pero los ancianos habían presionado para que el matrimonio se llevase a cabo lo más pronto posible. _

_Sasuke no pudo más y explotó- "¡ESTA MISMA NOCHE!, NO ME CASARÉ CON UNA BUENA PARA NADA, Y SI CREEN QUE ESTO ME RETENDRÁ EN KONOHA ESTAN MUY EQUIVOCADOS POR QUE SIMPLEMENTE ¡NO LO HARÁ!"- la voz de Sasuke bien podría escucharse a kilómetros de distancia, pero no le importó, ¿Por qué le hacían esto? ¿Por qué? _

_-"¡¡¡SASUKE!!!"- diciendo esto Tsunade dio un fuerte golpe a su escritorio partiéndolo por la mitad; -"¡No toleraré ese tono conmigo, así que será mejor que te controles!"- la voz de Tsunade daba a entender que no podría seguir escuchando los reclamos de Sasuke por mucho tiempo más. _

_-"¿Estás diciendo acaso- empezó uno de los ancianos- que no llevaras a cabo la misión?, eso puede considerarse como una falta muy grave, tal vez incluso merecedora del título de desertor.."- el anciano no pudo esconder su sonrisa cuando terminó la frase._

_Sasuke pareció detener su ataque de rabia al instante, así que era eso, este matrimonio no era una simple misión, por como lo había planteado el anciano, era una orden, y si no la seguía perdería todo lo que obtuvo durante los últimos años. _

_Los vejetes solo esperaban cualquier razón para tratarlo como un shinobi traidor, desde su regreso a Konoha, nunca habían creído en sus intenciones de quedarse en la aldea, así que esta misión de proteger al objetivo, al tiempo que lo retenían "tiempo completo" en la aldea era matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Sasuke no pudo más que maldecir su inminente derrota.. _

_No supo que decir, su mirada reflejaba un odio intenso hacia los ancianos y hacia Tsunade por haberse sometido a sus deseos. Los líderes, ante el silencio y la mirada de Sasuke, simplemente sonrieron ante el triunfo de su plan. _

* * *

Parado en su cocina con una mano cubriéndole el rostro, la palabra matrimonio daba vueltas en su cabeza; en unas horas se casaría con una civil, alguien que no sabía nada sobre técnicas ninjas, alguien que nunca había sufrido el dolor de un entrenamiento, alguien cuyo fin era disfrutar de los "placeres de la vida", quien sabe, tal vez resultara ser una de esas mujeres locas que solo sienten lujuria por él; ante este pensamiento un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, vaya perspectiva de esposa.

Tiempo atrás había contemplado la idea de conseguir una esposa y restaurar su clan, pero no bajo estas circunstancias, no planeaba hacerlo con una civil sino con una kunoichi y no ahora sino después de haber asesinado a Itachi.

Itachi.

Esa era la razón por la que había vuelto a la aldea, a pesar del entrenamiento con Orochimaru aún no era capaz de derrotarlo, así que tenía que encontrar otra manera de obtener conocimiento y poder ¿cómo?: Siendo un ninja activo, de rango jounin, las misiones asignadas eran de alto riesgo y representaba un gran esfuerzo el llevarlas a cabo, significaba obtener experiencia en combate, conocer y enfrentar shinobis con técnicas distintas, tener la oportunidad de estudiarlas con el sharingan y aprender a combatirlas, todo eso lo podía adquirir solo si se convertía en un shinobi al servicio de la aldea.

¡Demonios!, él no tenía tiempo que perder haciéndole caso a los ancianos en cualquier tontería que se les viniera a la cabeza, su único objetivo era matar a Itachi, no importaba los medios que tuviera que utilizar o si moría en el intento.

Después de unos minutos, su cabeza pareció despejarse, aun furioso pero resignado salió de la cocina , se despojó de su ropa y entró en el baño, tenía que apresurarse ya que aun tenía que buscar el kimono que utilizaría en la ceremonia. Tsunade le había dado instrucciones de prepararse lo más pronto posible si es que no quería alargar más su sufrimiento, además de que no debería hacer esperar a los "invitados".

-"¡por si fuera poco la maldita anciana todavía se atreve a invitar personas!"- vociferó Sasuke en la oscuridad de su casa, en otras circunstancias le habría causado gracia la opción que le dio Tsunade de invitar a sus "camaradas", pero lo único que causó fue empeorar su mal humor, ¿a quién querría invitar? ¿Naruto? ¡Por favor! primero muerto antes que invitar al imbécil de su mejor amigo ¿Sakura? ni pensarlo, tenía la ligera sospecha que tendría que lidiar con ella tarde o temprano, así que pospondría ese problema para otro día.

Esto iba por mal camino, algo andaba muy mal, no por algo esos vejetes eran los líderes de Konoha, tenía que haber algún otro motivo detrás de todo esto, pero ¿Cuál?, ¿Por qué proteger a esa chica? ¿Qué tenía de especial?, según lo que los vejetes habían dicho, ella era un simple civil que nunca en la vida había tenido un entrenamiento de shinobi, así que ¿por qué la urgencia de protegerla?, no era posible que alguien tan "común y corriente" tuviera enemigos, lo más probable es que proviniera de alguna familia rica o que fuera hija de un señor feudal, eso podría explicar algunas cosas, pero aun así había demasiadas cosas fuera de lugar.

No podía evitar pensar en las diversas teorías acerca de la razón de su matrimonio, mientras tomaba una ducha rápida; sólo se escuchaba el leve golpeteo de las gotas contra su cuerpo, afuera, la lluvia había aminorado considerablemente hasta convertirse en un ligera llovizna , la casa estaba en penumbras y reinaba un silencio sofocante, a Sasuke esto no lo molestaba en absoluto, ya estaba acostumbrado a estar en peores condiciones cuando estuvo con Orochimaru, al menos aquí podía moverse libremente de habitación en habitación sin ser observado.

Cuando regresó a la aldea, la idea de volver a su antiguo departamento y vivir en el mismo lugar cuando aún era un idiota débil, no le apetecía, así que decidió buscar algo más; en su búsqueda logró dar con esta casa, no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, donde podían vivir cómodamente dos personas. Irónico, ahora viviría con alguien más y la casa no se sentiría tan sola, 'como si eso me importara mucho' pensó, ya estaba acostumbrado a la sensación de intenso frío y silencio que sentía cada vez que llegaba a casa después de una misión. Solo necesitaba un techo donde dormir y de vez en cuando un lugar donde comer, si es que Naruto no lo arrastraba a comer ramen.

Terminando su ducha se vistió con su ropa de shinobi, estaría loca Tsunade si pensaba que se pondría el kimono de una vez; ya tendría tiempo de cambiarse después. Buscó en el lugar más recóndito de su closet y encontró un viejo kimono, de un color azul marino, con el símbolo del clan uchiha representado en la parte de atrás. A pesar de estar guardado tanto tiempo el kimono se encontraba en muy buen estado.

Se quedó contemplándolo largo rato, ¿quién hubiera dicho que la única ocasión en que lo usaría sería en su propia boda?

-"Kaname-sama, hemos llegado"- anunció el anciano

-"claro…gracias jinjo-san"- dijo Kaname bajando del carruaje, no había tenido tiempo de empacar muchas de sus pertenencias, así que su equipaje consistía en una pequeña maleta, 'además como si tuviera tantas cosas' pensó con sarcasmo.

-"Kaname-sama, creo que está será la última vez que nos veamos"- comenzó a decir el anciano aguantándose las lágrimas- "así que le deseo mucha suerte, por favor Kaname-sama, trate de ser feliz ahora que es joven y… libre al fin"- terminó el anciano con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Kaname sonrió ante el buen gesto de jinjo-san, sabía que lo decía de buen corazón, él era una de las pocas personas que realmente velaba por su bienestar.

-"gracias, jinjo-san, en verdad, trataré"- diciendo esto, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triste y abrazó al anciano – "espero pueda verle, al menos una vez más"-

-"eso esperemos Kaname-sama, eso esperemos"- acto seguido el anciano, con una pequeña reverencia, volvió al carruaje y empezó a conducirlo.

Kaname simplemente observó cómo se alejaba hasta perderlo de vista, después volteó y admiró el paisaje que la rodeaba, Konoha parecía ser una aldea común y corriente muy parecía a la aldea del viento,Jinjo-san la había traído a una especie de torre, con un kanji en rojo que leía "fuego", no tuvo tiempo de ver los detalles pues una joven un poco mayor que ella venía bajando las escaleras, al llegar frente a ella, empezó a hablar.

-"Tú debes ser Hiwatari Kaname"- Kaname sólo asintió- "mi nombre es Shizune, por aquí por favor, disculpa pero tenemos poco tiempo así que hay que apresurarse, te esperábamos un poco antes"- Shizune paseo su mirada de arriba abajo por la figura de Kaname, lo que la incomodó un poco.

-"ah... si... tuvimos un par de problemas en el camino"- terminó Kaname inseguramente; y como no, jinjo había tenido que hacer paradas cada cinco minutos para que Kaname pudiera sacar todos los contenidos de su estómago.

-"claro, bueno, no hay problema ya estás aquí, por aquí por favor"- la llamada Shizune la hizo subir por unas escaleras y después la condujo hacia un pasillo circular que desembocaba en dos grandes puertas.

-"Bueno Kaname, por favor entra, Tsunade-sama está esperándote"-

-"claro, gracias shizune-san".- antes de partir Shizune le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

Kaname se quedó un momento parada frente a la puerta, tal vez podría huir y pretender que esto nunca pasó…, no, claro que no, estaba en una aldea ninja, por Dios, era más que obvio que podrían localizarla en menos de 5 segundos. 'joder' pensó, resignada y dejando atrás sus pensamientos de escape, tomó aliento y empujó la puerta.

-"Buenas tardes, Kaname-san ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?"- la voz que la recibió era cálida, Kaname estaba sorprendida con lo joven que se veía la mujer frente a ella, 'según yo todos los Kages tenían al menos 50 años' pensó vagamente.

-"bien gracias Tsunade-sama"- contestó brevemente, sabía el nombre de la Hokage por la carta que había recibido de ella días atrás. Echó una mirada curiosa al escritorio partido por la mitad, pero Tsunade no le dio importancia alguna.

-"mmm, sé que debes estar cansada, pero esto terminará muy pronto y podrás descansar todo lo que quieras, por ahora, solo te daré la bienvenida a Konoha y te daré algunas instrucciones"- Kaname simplemente asintió. Se sentía extrañamente cómoda parada en medio de la oficina del Hokage con la pequeña maleta a su lado, había esperado encontrar a un Kage anciano amargado con la vida, pero fue recompensada con una mujer joven de voz cálida y ojos desafiantes.

-"una vez concluido todo, vivirás aquí en la aldea; una aldea ninja tiene básicamente el mismo funcionamiento que una aldea normal"- empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida.

-"si lo sé, he leído acerca de estas aldeas y en específico de Konoha"- dijo Kaname, no es que quisiera ser descortés, pero ante la presencia imponente del Hokage, el shinobi más fuerte de toda la aldea, sintió deseos de demostrar que no era una simple civil ignorante.

-"perfecto eso nos ahorrará las palabras"- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa –"Creo que está demás decirte que si tienes algún problema, de cualquier tipo y en especial si es un problema con _él_, no dudes en comunicármelo, y lo _solucionaré"- _la forma en que lo dijo hizo pensar a Kaname que la forma de 'solucionar' las cosas para el Hokage no era muy agradable.

-"Claro…gracias Tsunade-sama" –

-"entonces por favor ve con shizune y ella te conducirá al sitio de la ceremonia, trajiste….amm… ¿el kakeshita*?"- preguntó Tsunade.

-"sí lo traje, tal y como lo pidió en la carta"- acto seguido Shizune entró por la puerta, la forma en que entró le dio a Kaname la sensación de que había escuchado todo tras la puerta.

-"Shizune, como ya oíste, por favor llévala"- Kaname tuvo la impresión de que Tsunade ya estaba acostumbrada a la pequeña maña de Shizune.

Shizune se sonrojó un poco, pero se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta, no sin antes articular un leve "por aquí "a kaname, ella simplemente hizo una pequeña reverencia y empezó a seguir a shizune.

-"por cierto Tsunade-sama"- dijo Kaname deteniéndose en el marco de la marco de la puerta –"¿Cómo se llama?... digo mi futuro esposo…. aún no se su nombre".

Tsunade la miró con ojos de compasión antes de responder – "Uchiha Sasuke"

* * *

Gracias a todos por haber leido!, se que oiwa-sama ya tenia algunos seguidores y de verdad espero poder estar a la altura de sus expectativas XD. No olviden dejar reviews!, al fin y al cabo son los comentarios los que me inspiran a escribir mucho más rapido. No se pierdan el proximo capitulo y nuevamente gracias por leer!!!


End file.
